Clinical Tools, Inc., in collaboration with the University of Pittsburgh Medical Center, will create and test Internet-based continuing education for primary care health care professionals interested in the accurate recognition and treatment of depression. The courses will use clinical scenarios and a multimedia presentation to provide a low cost distance learning opportunity to physicians and allied health professionals, available 24-hours a day, seven days a week. Phase I will demonstrate our ability to create Internet-based curricula by developing and evaluating two continuing education courses on topics relevant to treating primary care patients: 1) detection of depression and suicidal thoughts, and 2) proper use of SSRIs in the treatment of depression. We will evaluate these courses for their educational ability, user satisfaction, and perceived effect on clinical practice. Phase Il of the project will create a range of courses related to depression in adults, children, women, the elderly, and substance abusers. Phase II will include a study evaluating the above parameters as well as the effect of education on clinical outcomes. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: Quality continuing education is essential for health care providers. Providers and their organizations will request easy to use, inexpensive and engaging courses which help them detect depression and suicidality and provide cost-efficient, effective treatment.